


Be as One

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Developing Relationship, F/M, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Undercover Missions, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: Gray Fullbuster had heard the rumors spreading throughout Fiore about a Cold Emperor, and the disappearance of a demon from his past.  For Gray, there is only one person that the Cold Emperor could be, and feelings that he had long since thought dead and buried surface again as he hatches a plan to save Lyon from himself.What he does not expect is how tempting revenge could be, especially when it is being freely offered to him on a silver platter, with the help Lyon, and a mysterious woman who can control water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes the canon events, and then waves goodbye to it in the rear view mirror.
> 
> Enjoy.

Gray Fullbuster was always cold, his blood ran cold, his skin was cold to the touch.It was also the reason why now his clothes would disappear without much notice, he would get far too hot with the layers on to the point where if they remained, he’d have to remove them.Things had been going fairly well since he had joined with Fairy Tail, and most of the time he would not complain about anything.Sure he met some of the most fascinating people he had ever known; there was Erza and Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane, the master, and of course, Natsu.

They were fire and ice, they did not mix.It was part of why they were constantly fighting, sparing, destroying the guild hall.Yet….Natsu was also the first one that Gray had turned to when he had heard the whispers of a Cold Emperor.There was a feeling in his stomach, one that he could not shake.Something about it that he just knew who was behind the mask of the Cold Emperor.Natsu was the first he told, Master Makarav was the second.

“Why are you so determined to go after this guy that left you on your ass after Ur died?” Natsu had asked him, arms folded over his chest, the red guild mark clear as day upon his upper arm.Gray rarely spoke of his past, but he had then with those two.

“Because he’s not evil, I know he’s not.”

Master Makarav looked at him, then nodded his head. “Go. Save him. If it turns out it is not your friend.”

“Then I’ll return home.”For that was what Fairy Tail was for him.It was his home, and the members of the guild were his family.Yet he did not leave like how most people did, which was out the front door.He had packed his back with only the essentials, and then left in the middle of the night without a word; the only two who knew where he had gone was Natsu and the master.

His absence wasn’t noticed the first day, by the second people were getting worried, especially when Mirajane said she had no idea where Gray was.It was the members of his team that were the ones who had been the most nervous; Erza and Lucy both having gone to ask Natsu if he knew where he had gone. And Natsu lied to them.He insisted that he had no idea where Gray had gone. 

Gray had first travelled North, back to where he had lost Ur and Lyon both.Not only was the village deserted, Deliora was gone.Fear gripped his heart, and now he had to figure out where exactly the giant monster could have gone.Was he loose?Had someone figured out how to-

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Gray felt his stomach churn, his breath escaping his throat as he turned to see a man in a mask that hid his eyes.The mask resembled Delioria, made of steel with horns coming off of the side.Behind him stood three wizards; a man with spiked blue hair, a man who resembled a puppy, and a woman with pink hair tied in pigtails whose eyes just seemed sad.

“You always said that your goal was to be able to defeat Ur,” Gray said looking into the dark empty eyes that the mask had.There was no longer a doubt in his mind who it was. It had to be Lyon.It had to be… “You’ve always been stronger than me, and I’m tired of being out done by a fire breathing hot head back in Fairy Tail.”It took a lot of effort to keep the anger in his voice, even as he lowered himself to his knees in front of the Emperor. “If you’d have me, I will do whatever I can to help you reach your goal.”

It seemed like hours passed before he felt a hand on his cheek and glanced up into those dark eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, the Cold Emperor was right in front of him.So close that even with the Emperor’s abilities, his touch felt warm to Gray. 

“You can join us.On a trial basis.”The Emperor stood and motioned for Gray to do the same.“You show any sign of betrayal, Gray Fullbuster, they have orders to execute you.”

It was about what Gray had expected from Lyon, that if he showed he would betray him, he’d be killed.It made sense, unfortunately for a man in his position. What he hadn’t expected was the bag that was thrown over his head to blind him.He followed as he was guided forward, and his sense of time was flawed, and he had no idea how long that they had been moving, before he was roughly shoved into the back of something and they were moving again.

Gray kept himself quiet, calm, thinking over his story because he just had to know what was going on, and keep up with the ruse that he was angry with Fairy Tail, and that he had gotten fed up with Natsu and all of his bullshit.Dear god the thoughts and the mind set that he had to put himself into was not one he favored, but would.There was no doubt in his mind, not when he had heard his voice, that the Cold Emperor was anyone other than Lyon Vastia. 

At some point he must have dozed off, because by the time the bag was taken off of his head, he did not recognize where they were. No scents or sounds were familiar. It was like a building, the walls made of stones that seemed old, the room lit by fire.Beneath him was a bed, the material soft against his hands.A second look at the room revealed that ice lined the ceiling keeping the room cold. 

“It’s been a long time Gray, glad to see the sleeping charm wore off.”

He looked towards where Lyon was standing removing the mask and looking at him.“It has Lyon.”

The silence that followed was tense, and something about it set Gray’s teeth on edge. What was he supposed to do and why would Lyon have specifically brought him here.

“Would have thought you’d throw me behind bars.”

“You? Who could shatter them with your ice?” Lyon moved over towards him, standing an arm’s length away.“No.You are to remain at my side till I am satisfied that you are no risk to me or my plans.”

“Why would I be Lyon? You know me.”

“Do I?I never thought you’d leave that guild of yours.Why did you leave?”

“Ntasu Dragneel. I was tired of being compared to the damned dragon slayer.”

Lyon eyed him then nodded his head. “So be it.Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“You’re going to see an old friend of ours, and I am going to see your reaction.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hell.That was what Gray had walked into when Lyon had roughly shoved him to the cave floor in front of the giant figure of Deliora, still encased in ice. The bile instantly rushed to his mouth and it took every ounce of his being not to vomit. Or he tried, having to rush himself over to the end of the small bank they were on as what little was left in his stomach left him, burning his throat and his mouth, leaving a vile taste behind as he breathed heavily.He clung to the rock near by staring up at the monster as memories he had not wished to remember came rushing back to him.

Visions of Ur as she tried to save them by sacrificing herself to save him and Lyon. Still older ones, his mother and father one moment happy, the next their bodies ripped apart, his mother yelling at him to run. 

“Is this him, Lyon?”

“It is.”

Gray turned his head slightly to look at the figure who had spoken. Beside Lyon, wrapped around his arm was a woman dressed in various shades of blue, her eyes watching him impassively.Something about her put Gray on edge.She was unfamiliar to him, but certainly seemed familiar to Lyon the way she hung off of him. It made him feel odd, though that could have still been the throws of nausea that were clutching at him at the sight of Deliora, the monster that had taken so much.

“And he was a student of Ur’s?” The woman said tilting her head to the side, causing her blue hair to fall over her shoulders.“Oh he does not seem like much compared to you my love.” She moved then over towards him, grabbing Gray by his chin and forcing him to look at her.

The scent of rain filled his nose, unable to look away from her as she held him in such a fashion.“I will admit he is handsome, but anyone who can look at Deliora and react in-“

He lashed out, shoving her back with a his elbow ice having sprouted from it.“That monster killed my master,” Gray snapped.“It killed my parents! My friends! Everything!”

She was quiet, and Gray watched as her body seemed to just reshape itself to what it was, one hand on her hip. It only angered Gray, and if it wasn’t for Lyon stepping between the two of them, he knew he would have launched himself at the woman again.“I know he did Gray, and that is why I plan to kill him.I will melt the ice, and I will kill the creature that took our master from us, that took everything from you.” Lyon smirked, as he stepped forward and grabbed his arm, running his fingers along the ice at his elbow that had created a sword.“Beautiful…simple and beautiful dear Gray.”

It sent a shiver down his spine as he looked into Lyon’s eyes.“Tell me that you don’t truly wish to see this monster die. The three of us can do that, we can take revenge for all this monster has taken from us.” It was like he was hypnotized by Lyon, unable to look away and he found himself agreeing with him.Yes, the three of them could take out the monster, could defeat the darkness. Lyon’s free hand came up to hold Gray’s chin, his thumb brushing against Gray’s lower lip.“Give us time.You’ll come to understand how it is possible.” 

Then Lyon let him go, stepping back away from him, his arm going back around the woman.“This is Juvia Lockser, a wizard more powerful than you could possibly imagine. You’ll be training with her.You are a student of Ur, but you aren’t ready. Not nearly.”

There was a smirk on Lyon’s features as he turned heading back towards the entrance of the cave.“Let’s go Juvia.We’ll seal him in here, let him decide his fate.If he is truly willing to follow.”

For a brief moment, Gray met Juvia’s eyes, and he found himself lost in them.Was there a desperate look in his eyes?Gray did not want to be trapped in there.It was the last thing that he wanted, and in fact it terrified him.Yet she followed after Lyon, a wall of ice appearing after her once she left.

Gray ran at the wall of his, slamming his palms against it, his hands glowing as he tried to infuse his magic into the wall to get it to melt away.It was no use.There was no way that it would work.The more he tried, the worst he felt as the energy left his body through his palms in the desperate attempt to escape being trapped in a room with the looming figure of Deliora.

His knees gave out and he slid forward, his forehead pressed against the ice.No.This was not how it was supposed to go, he was not supposed to be trapped, he was here to try and save Lyon….he did not know that there was another involved.Someone else complicated matters and worse, it made his heart ache in a way that he had not felt in years.Lyon had found another, had replaced him with another.She was not an ice wizard though, she was water….the water that gave life to ice.

Yet even as he slowly turned to stare at the demon, he felt his stomach begin to twist again.There were memories that he had suppressed so desperate to rid himself of those darkest moments of his life.What was fact, and what was his mind creating images in an attempt to block out the true horror of what he had gone through, Gray had little way of knowing.

Time slipped away from him, the ice against his back the only thing that was keeping him grounded in the room as his mind ventured to a dangerous spot.Could Lyon do it?Could he actually kill Deliora? Ice with water was a powerful combination there was the possibility.

Gray lifted his hand holding it out towards the demon staring at it through his outstretched fingers.He was no longer the child, terrified and running for his life.The one whose tears had frozen to his cheeks as he ran, crying for his mother, his father as his village burned around him.The one who only stopped when his boots had been soaked through with snow and blood and he could no longer feel his feet.Who had fallen down in the snow because in that moment, the snow seemed comfortable.

He was a wizard, he could create anything that came to mind with his ice. Ur had died to save him from the darkness, but the darkness was there, just beyond his fingers.Maybe….just maybe he’d be able to destroy it. They’d need him; Lyon and Juvia if they not only had a hope of succeeding, but any chance of defeating the monster.

His hand curled into a fist, which he slammed against the ice behind him feeling his skin split as he did so, blood slipping down his skin.Damn it was he seriously considering this? No.He had a plan.He had a mission.He was there for one reason and one reason alone, to save Lyon and stop the Cold Emperor from succeeding.

It was the idea though that childish desire for revenge that had caused him to go after Deliora in the first place.And it was there…so close. But his friends….everyone back at Fairy Tail…

Gray looked at the blood on his hand staring up towards Deliora, his jaw clenching as he pushed to his feet, ice surrounding his hand, turning red from the blood on his hand.With a shout he whirled around, and with every ounce of strength he had left, he slammed his hand into the wall of ice.

This time, he heard it crack, and heard it tumble down, shards of ice falling around him. He was breathing hard, ice melting off of his hand, dripping to the ground as he lifted his eyes to see Lyon standing there with a smirk on his features.

“Well it seems I had underestimated you Gray,” Lyon stated moving over towards him, and holding out his hand to him.“Let’s get started.”

“I never-“

“No. You have that look in your eyes that you did when we were children.That’s how I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping was the hardest part, time after time he would wake up in the middle of the night for one reason or another.Sometimes, there were noises that pulled him from sleep; the weather outside on the island, or sounds coming from Lyon’s room that caused his stomach to twist and his cheeks grow warm.Other times it was the curse of his own imagination dredging up old nightmares that he had spent so long forcing to the back of his mind, desperate to drive them as far back into his mind as he was able to.

Gray’s eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, sweat clinging to his body, plastering his hair to his forehead.That dream in particular had been different, and he’d deny it over and over.

“Looks like you’re awake.” 

“How long have you been standing there?” Gray shifted, moving to place his face in his hands, cursing silently.Lyon did not trust him not to run, and had a horrid habit of being in Gray’s room until he had woken up especially if he had woken earlier than Gray.

“Long enough.”He could hear the smirk on Lyon’s features, and felt the bed move as the other sat on the edge of it.“You still have that mark.”

Gray could just make out the guild mark upon his chest when he glanced down, and an uneasy feeling came over him. A test, it had to be one.“Mark of Fairy Tail.What of it?”

“You should get rid of it, you’re not a part of them anymore Gray.You are with us, a guild mark has no place here.”

His brows furrowed slightly, looking across to the small square window that let light into the room.

“You hesitate. Why? You said you left Fairy Tail, this should be simple for you.”

“It’s more complicated than that, they took me in after Ur.I’m fed up with them, I left them-“

“Yet you cling to that mark upon it was your last line of defense. It holds you back, you won’t be able to do what we need you to until you remove it.”Lyon squeezed his knee then stood back up.“I have you training with several of my comrades today.They’ve been instructed not to go easy on you.I need to know how far you’ve come.”

It was by far the worst and hardest day of training that Gray could remember having experienced in a long time.Lyon had found powerful allies, one of which was blocking his magic each time he went in for an attack, and the one who looked like a dog had the damned poison claws he had to stay away from.Then of course there was the girl with pink hair who was making random puppets appear from various objects and made it difficult for him to move.

Once or twice, Gray caught sight of a strange figure watching them, what looked like an old man in a mask, and something about him just felt familiar.In those moments of distraction, Gray found himself on his stomach from a stone fist slamming into his back.Gray gritted his teeth, and pressed his hands to the floor.Focus.The creature was rock, which meant.The floor was coated in ice in an instant, and the creature lost its balance just enough for Gray to slide across the floor on his stomach, coming up into a crouching position as he stared at the three.

“What had enough?” he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

It happened in an instant, a hand was in his hair, yanking his head back, a blade of ice pressed to his throat. “Be aware of your surroundings at all time Fullbuster.”There was something different about Lyon’s voice as Gray reached up to take hold of his wrist to try and push it away, freezing his feet in place so he would not accidentally slide into the blade.He sounded crueler, his voice filled with anger. “How do you expect to be able to take on a demon when you spent half of this match on your back. Get up and fi-“

Gray did not give him the chance to finish, using the physical strength he could muster, he wrenched Lyon’s hand away, removing one of his hands to reach back and grab the other’s side.He lurched forward then, sending Lyon up and over his head as he released the magic keeping his feet in place so he was standing again a blade of ice forming on his hand and his elbow.

The tension in the air was palpable as Lyon pushed himself back to his feet, turning to face Gray. There was anger in his eyes, like such that Gray could not remember before, and it sent a chill down his spine. He took up a stance, his eyes still fixed on Lyon, ready to fight, ready to defend himself. 

Then, Lyon was smiling, nodding his head.“Go get cleaned up.You’re done for the day.” Lyon walked past him, pausing when they were shoulder to shoulder.“You’re the first to fight back, most beg.”Gray glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Lyon’s receding footsteps. “Let’s go Fullbuster.”

Gray made to catch up with him, still breathing hard from the fight. “Not using my name anymore Lyon?”

“When we are not alone you are to refer to me as the Emperor, sir, or your highness.I will refer to you by your last name until you have proven to me your worth,” Lyon commented, his eyes forward. “Tomorrow you’ll have the same routine.Wake up, and train.When I’m satisfied you can handle yourself against those three, you’ll be training with Juvia.”

“Yes sir.”

“I see you lost your clothes in training.I have a standard here, I expect you to follow it.” 

Before Gray could respond, a cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, effectively covering him. With the helmet on, Gray could not make out the expression on Lyon’s face.He tugged it just a bit more around himself, not concerned with the cold, but if Lyon wanted him covered he could handle that. His hand had come to rest over the spot where the guild mark was on his chest.He had said he would do whatever it would take for him to earn Lyon’s trust and save him from himself.

“Sir,” he said, hoping his voice was not shaking.“I have a request.” 

“What is it?”

His heart had already begun to break in his chest, the thought of throwing away his tie to Fairy Tail agonizing to him.“I fear I do not have the strength to remove the mark from upon my chest.”

For a moment as they walked, Lyon said nothing, and fear grasped his heart.Had he given himself away?“I will be by later. I will remove it then.”He stopped outside of Gray’s room, and Gray bowed his head respectfully.

“Thank you sir.”Gray straightened up and went into the room.Tears began to fall down his face as he carefully set the cloak aside, and started towards the small bath that was attached.

He kept the water ice cold as he washed his face, using a cloth to scrub the rest of himself just wanting to be done with it.The tears continued to fall, but with the cold water, at least he could say that it was droplets of water from the bath. 

“Forgive me everyone,” he whispered having pressed his hands to either side of the mirror staring into it.Lyon was important to him, and deserved a chance to escape from the darkness that Ur had once saved him from. The problem he was faced with was that Lyon did not trust him yet, it was why whenever he went to work on the project, Gray was left behind with a guard.He was not permitted to know what was going on, or what was it about the ceremony at night, or the odd light that came through the window.

It was when the light came through the window, that strange purple pink hue dancing upon the ground and walls that Lyon walked into the room.He was dressed nicely, formally, and seeing him standing there in the light caused Gray’s heart to skip a beat.His eyes followed him as he removed the helm and set it on the chair that Gray had draped the cloak over earlier.

Gray did not dare speak, managing to bow his head in greeting to Lyon.The sound of his footsteps seemed to echo through the room. The touch of Lyon’s hand on his chin sent a through him as his head was lifting meet his cold yes.“You were crying.”

“I feel as if I am losing my family all over.”Gray hated how small his voice sounded, and he closed his eyes to keep from looking at him.

“You’re not.” Lyon’s hand moved to rest over the guild mark on Gray’s chest.“You’re doing what you must to avenge your family.Open your eyes, look at me, and tell me this is your wish.”

Gray opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Lyon. “I cannot tell you that Lyon….My wish is for the mark to remain, it holds memories I do not wish to tarnish with its removal.They took me in when I had no one, like you and Ur did…”

There was a flicker of something in Lyon’s eyes, though his hand still rested over the mark, his other came up to cup his cheek.“Dear Gray, you have lost so much. It is not my wish to take more from you, but for your sake, I cannot have you keep the mark.”Gray felt his heart sink.“Where it is.”There was a burning sensation as Lyon dragged his palm down his chest, coming to rest on Gray’s hip.

“Lyon?”

“For some reason,” Lyon said with a bit of a smirk.“I can’t stand to see you with that look in your eyes.”His thumb brushed just under Gray’s eye as if wiping away tears. “Your mark is hidden. My gift to you.”

And just like that, the touch was gone as Lyon left the room, picking up his cloak and his helmet on the way out of his room, leaving Gray where he stood.His hand moved to where Lyon’s had been on his waist, just barely able to make out the mark above the hem of his pants.

There were lingering feelings, sensations cool as damp skin in a gust of wind. Was he the one having an impact on Lyon?Or, the more startling thought as he moved to the window, was Lyon having an impact on him?


End file.
